Gereon Alexius
Gereon Alexius is a Tevinter Magister, member of the Venatori, and mentor to Dorian Pavus. He appears in Dragon Age: Inquisition alongside his son, Felix Alexius. Involvement Dragon Age: Inquisition If The Inquisitor chooses to meet with Grand Enchanter Fiona, who apparently offered the mages' help in Val Royeaux, when they arrive at Redcliffe, it turns out that it wasn't Fiona they had met and they learn that she had given the rebel mages' services to the Tevinter Imperium, represented by Alexius, who had effectively taken over Redcliffe. As the magister and Inquisitor begin negotiating, Felix Alexius feigns illness to pass a note to the latter and get his father to take a recess. Should the Inquisitor follow the note and meets Dorian Pavus, he and Felix reveal Alexius' involvement with a Tevinter supremacist cult called the Venatori, and he is very interested in the mark on the Inquisitor's hand. Dorian also reveals that Alexius used magic that warped the fabric of time to help him conscript the rebel mages before the Inquisition could reach them. Should the Inquisitor choose to meet with Alexius, the former distracts him while Dorian helps Inquisition agents infiltrate the castle and slay Alexius' retainers. Realizing that Felix had betrayed him, Alexius begins speaking about the Elder One, who would save Felix from death. Declaring the Inquisitor "a mistake" for receiving the mark, Alexius pulls out an amulet to cast a time spell to return to before the Chantry conclave to stop the Inquisitor's interference, but Dorian interrupts him, accidentally sending both himself and the Inquisitor one year into the future. In this bizarre future, where the Inquisitor's absence had allowed the Elder One to reign supreme and where the Breach had consumed the world, journals detail how Alexius is attempting to travel back in time at the behest of the Elder One, to before the creation of Breach, but the rift's magic prevents him from going to before its creation. When confronted by the Inquisitor, Alexius bemoans his failures and anticipates the end. However, Leliana takes a sickly Felix hostage before executing him, regardless of the Inquisitor's response. Enraged, Alexius battles the Inquisitor and is slain in the resulting battle. Dorian then uses his amulet to reopen the time portal to return to the present. Arriving at the exact moment they left, the Inquisitor forces Alexius to surrender. Alexius then turns to Felix, saddened that he can't prevent his only son's impending demise, but Felix is more accepting of it. Fate When the Inquisition moves into Skyhold, the Inquisitor can judge Alexius. The Inquisitor can either have him executed, thrown in prison, forced to work for the mages, made tranquil (if the main character is a mage), or placed under guard as he researches magic under the Inquisition's thumb (requires the Arcane Knowledge perk). Allies *Corypheus *The Venatori Enemies *The Inquisitor *Dorian Pavus *Fiona *Alistair *Teagan *Connor Guerrin Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Magic Category:Mages Category:Royal Category:Magisters Category:Tevinter Residents Category:The Venatori Category:Villains Category:Determinant Category:Dragon Age Category:Dragon Age Inquisition Category:Bioware Characters Category:Grey Hair Category:Brown Eyes